dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthdayface
"Birthdayface" (also known as "Happy Dethday") is the third episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on August 20, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis It's Murderface's birthday and he's not happy with his party or his presents. Dethklok gives him nothing for a present and he's so upset that he tries to run away. He stays when his bandmates give him a gift he loves. Plot Happy Birthday The episode begins with a bird's eye view of a Dethklok concert in Munich, Germany. Nathan introduces Murderface to the crowd who chant Murderface's name. In response, Murderface drops his pants and plays his bass with one hand and his penis. As he is playing, a blonde man crawls onto the stage to get a better look. Murderface headbutts the man who falls to the floor, bloodied and unconscious. After the concert, the band returns to Mordhaus where they relax in the living room. Pickles, prompted by Skwisgaar, informs Murderface that the man he had headbutted was a Danish Prince who suffered "a brain contusion and a fractured skull" from Murderface's attack. Skwisgaar adds how he "would have done the same thing", expressing his distaste for the Dutch. Murderface leaves, mumbling "bunch of jerks" as he walks away. Toki, who is using the computer, shows the band an E-Vite for Murderface's birthday. Skwisgaar jokes about the location of the party, asking if it would be "in the toilet" or "in a bus station", referencing Murderface's tendency for self-hate. Pickles points out that Murderface is a Nihilist and asks why he would want a birthday. The E-Vite plays, ending with pee streaming out between the cartoon Murderface's teeth gap. Nathan, as if just having had an epiphany, realizes that the band needs to get Murderface a present. In celebration of Murderface's birthday, Dethklok fans create chaos around the world. The Tribunal censor the media to keep from inspiring other fans to do the same. "Birthday expert", Dr. Gibbits, enters and details the danger Murderface's birthday is, declaring that Murderface's "self-destruction" and "immense wealth and popularity" will "make for a monumentally horrific birthday". The scene cuts to a view of Murderface's bedroom, which is filled with medieval torture devices and weapons. Pickles, sitting in Dethklok's conference room with Charles and the rest of the band--excluding Murderface--, asks how they are expected to get him a present if "all he wants is morbid crap and he's already got just about everything". Toki suggests that they "make something" instead of purchasing their gift. Nathan decides that they should give Murderface "the blackest, most meaningless gift of all". The Most Brutal Present Before the party, Murderface receives his gifts from a long line of guests.The Queen of Denmark and her injured son, Prince Henry, present an "original manuscript from Pieter Corneliszoon Hooft, Denmark's most famous poet." Murderface, however, is disappointed by both their gift and the gifts he received prior. Prince Henry wordlessly requests for Murderface's autograph, but Skwisgaar takes the pen instead, signing his name on the prince's nose bandage roughly, causing him to bleed. Skwisgaar then remarks that "the Dutch are scum". As the party begins, it is displayed how large the event is. An unnamed man approaches Chef Jean-Pierre who is watching over the cake. The man remarks how amazing it is that the cake has "metal frosting", but the chef warns the man to not sample the frosting, because it is "made of Mercury". Skwisgaar and Toki are talking with the former stating that the party is "a complete sausage festival". Toki misunderstands the phrase leading Skwisgaar change the subject. Toki tells him that he's going to make Murderface "a macaroni murder lady". Nathan officially starts the party by introducing Dr. Rockzo, the Rock N' Roll Clown. Due to Rockzo's cocaine addiction, he is very energetic and loud which quickly annoys Murderface who responds by shoving a balloon bass down Rockzo's throat and ordering several Klokateers to execute him. Murderface addresses the crowd, asking them what they expected other than "the worst party in the history of piss". Immediately following, the band performs a special birthday song, during which the Queen of Denmark dies after tasting Murderface’s birthday cake. After they finish the song, Nathan reveals the band’s most brutal gift of all to Murderface: a box of nothing. Murderface, furious that he didn't get anything for his birthday, packs up his things deciding that "this is a good time to start his side band: Planet Piss" and leaves Mordhaus only to be stopped my his bandmates. The band surprises Murderface by giving him a modified version of the limo Kennedy was shot in with the driver seat being the chair Abraham Lincoln was also shot in. Murderface has also been entered into "the first ever Dethklok, Dethmolition Klok-amatay Death Derby". Murderface is so happy about being able to destroy United States history that he cries a single blood tear. Songs featured in this episode *Birthday Dethday Guest Voices *James Hetfield (Metallica) - The sniper seen on the news *Kirk Hammett (Metallica) - The Queen of Denmark Trivia *'Corpse count:' Terrorist fan (set himself on fire and jumped off of bridge); Danish Queen (Mercury poisoning) and 6 people (Mangled in a demolition derby). *Planet Piss is mentioned for the first time *The Murderface birthday logo has been re-used on official merch (socks, a T-shirt, and a beanie) as well as fictional merch (Murderknobs) *The guy who comments on the cake is seen again in the Season 2 "Murderface Goes To The Opera" short, along with the movie executive's assistant. *Denmark is the home country of the Danes, not "de Dutch", that would be the Netherlands (aka Holland). *Pieter Corneliszoon Hooft, the writer of the manuscript given by the Danish queen to Murderface, is actually a famous Dutch poet. *During a news segment, when a French fan says "Murderface" they bleep the first half of his name because saying Murderface with a French accent sounds like Merde-face, and "merde" means "shit" in French. *Toki describing Murderface's limo as having "big fat tires and everything" is a reference to Highway Star by Deep Purple Gallery Ep3.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg ScreenShot020.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1